Early i love you
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Naley exchange i love you's early Season 1


**[Lucas' room] (He's getting dressed. Haley comes in) **"Hey we're just about to pick up my mom." "What is going on with you and Peyton."

"Nothing."

"So you guys weren't together recently?"

"No. Why? What'd you talk to Peyton?"

"Why? Are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?"

"I wanted to tell you, Hales." "Tell me what?"

"That we've been…"

"Yeah I know you've been cause I saw you kissing her which is a really jackass move considering you have a girlfriend named Brooke."

"Don't lecture me, Haley. I know that."

"So stop it."

"I can't. It's complicated."

"It's not complicated, it's simple. It's really simple. What you're doing is wrong. And if you can't see that I don't like the person you're becoming."

"Okay the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?"

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means, Haley. Nathan says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it."

"Oh my God! If I hear that one more time. You know that I did that for you."

"You did it for me?! Okay is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him? That you're doing it for me? What next you gonna bare his children for me? You're the one that's lying. Alright, if you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself."

"You know what, Luke? Next time you see me, don't talk to me."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She leaves and slams the door.

"Haley!" Lucas goes after her. He opens the door to reveal Haley sitting on the steps. "Haley, come back in."

Haley comes inside and hugs Lucas. "I'm sorry I just don't like you when you hurt someone."

"I know. Listen, do you want to come pick up my mom with Keith and me?"

"Sure, but I was supposed to meet…."

"Nathan?" Haley shakes her head. "That's okay."

"I'll call him." Haley takes out her phone and dials his number. "Hey Nathan. I'm gonna hang with Lucas for tonight. Bye."

"Let's go."

"Okay." Haley follows Lucas to the car. Haley gets in the back. "So, do you think Karen has changed at all?"

"Knowing my mom, she's probably speaking Italian by now. She's mastered the language and is writing about her experiences in Italian."

"Luke, you are so weird."

"Karen kissed me."

"What, my mom kissed you?"

"Yeah, at the air port. I can't wait to see her."

"I bet. So, I can't wait to see her. Keith the light is green, let's go see Karen." Keith drives when a car collides with his.

Deb and Dan, seeing this, rush to the vehicle. "Keith!" Dan rushes to Keith.

"Get Lucas and Haley."

"Deb, help Keith to the car." Deb does as she is told. Dan looks in the car and sees Lucas with his hand on his head. He looks at Haley who is laying down, covered in blood. "Deb! Help Lucas, Haley needs more help." Deb does as she is told.

Deb calls Lydia and Lydia and Jimmy go to the hospital and wait for Haley. When they arrive, they only have to wait a few minutes.

After Haley's surgery, Lucas decides to call Nathan.

"Hello."

"Hey Nate it's Lucas."

"Why are you calling me? Haley made you."

"There's been an accident, Haley just came out of surgery."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. You should come down and talk to her."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon."

"No problem. See ya." They hang up.

Nathan shows up. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey. This is awkward."

"Yeah, it is. So where's Haley's room. "

"I'll take you to her." They walk to Haley's room. "Here she is."

Nathan goes in. " Hey, Hales." Nathan looks at her and leaves. "I can't do it. It's too hard to see her like that."

_The next_

Lucas walks up to Nathan. "Hey, you wanna come with me to see Hales?"

"I can't. I can't face her. It is way too hard to see her that way. I have to go." Nathan leaves. After school Nathan shoots hoops in the gym.

"There's no practice Mr. Scott." Whitey said.

"I thought I'd come in here to clear my head."

"Lucas told me about Haley. Go to the hospital son."

"I can't."

"Don't say 'can't'. Why can't you?"

"It's too hard to look at her. She's hooked up to so many machines. What if she never wakes up. What if I never see those big beautiful brown eyes of her. What if I never get to hear her laugh. What if I can never kiss those perfect lips of hers. If I can never hold her hand. If I can never……"

"……………………….say you love her," Whitey finished.

"I don't love Haley."

"Think about it." Whitey left.

"Nathan's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Haley's breathing on her own."

"That's great."

"You should come down."

"I can't. Sorry, but I just can't." Nathan hangs up.

_The next day_

"Hey, since it's Friday, how about we take a drive?"

"Lucas Scott wants to skip? Didn't you give me the evil eye for "making" Haley skip?"

"Yes, but… what do you say?"

"Sure." Minutes later, they arrive at the hospital. "Luke, drive."

"No, you need to see Hales."

"No, I don't."

"She's your girlfriend."

"So."

"You need to see her."

"No, and you can't make me."

"Okay, I'll take you home.

_Two weeks later_

"Haley's not awake yet."

"So."

"Her parents are thinking of pulling the plug. They just want her _boyfriend _to talk to her first."

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Good."

"Can you take me?"

"Sure, let's go." They drive to the hospital. "Here we are."

"Yeah, here we are." Nathan goes into Haley's room. "Hey Hales. I'm sorry I haven't come in. I just couldn't. Two weeks ago I talked to Whitey. He made me realize some thing." He takes Haley's hand in his. "I love you Haley James."

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

"Nathan looks up. "Hales?"

"The one you love." Haley gives a small smile.

"I do love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"I'm gonna get Lucas."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan walks out, "Luke you can go in and talk to the woman I love."

"You love her?"

"Yeah, and she loves me, she just said so."

"Good for you."

_3 days later_

"Hi, lover."

"That sound like were sleeping together."?

"But we're not."

"I know and I don't care."

"Good, because we're not going to sleep together until we're married. And someday, I will marry you."

"I know, and we'll be parents and grandparents."

"Parents?"

"Yeah, you don't want to have kids with me?"

"Of course I do but, I'm just thinking of the wedding night."

"Really, you can't wait for the wedding night?"

"Oh, I can wait, question is, can you?"

"I'll wait forever Haley James-Scott."

"That sounds perfect."

"It does doesn't it."

"Yeah, it does."

**THEND**


End file.
